


You're Mine

by insomniacfics



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Hop becomes the champion and the player becomes a professor! Hop is getting distracted by fans that stop them every other step while out on a date with his boyfriend. Y/N is getting jealous and begs for attention! Hop decides to oblige.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	You're Mine

Y/N sighed as he picked at his lunch. “You know, as much as I love when you visit the lab and we go out, it’s never just us.”

“What are you talking about?” Hop asked, beaming. “Of course it’s just us.” Y/N gave him a look and gestured to the crowd gathering outside as they stared excitedly at Hop. Hop looked over, earning a small roar of excitement as he waved at them. “Okay, okay. Fair. I’m sorry.”

Y/N sighed, smiling. “Still love you.”

“Still love you too.” He sipped at his coffee and hummed. “Any luck with tracking down Zacian and Zamenzeta?” He asked.

Y/n shook his head. “I think they want to be left alone. I mean, the last time we saw them was when we faced Eternatus. God, that’s been so long ago now,” He sighed, stirring his drink with his straw. “Hop...do you ever just...wish things were less complicated?”

Hop blinked at that, watching the professor as he stared into his drink. “Things are complicated?”

“Excuse me!” A small voice said beside Hop. They looked over to see a little boy with a league card, the champion on it. “Mr. Champion, uhm...can I have y-your autograph?” He asked shyly.

Hop beamed and nodded, taking the card. “What’s your name?’

Y/N watched the interaction and had to scold himself. He shouldn’t be jealous over a child. Hell, he was like that too once with Hop’s brother, Leon. Sometimes, he’s still like that. After all, they grew up admiring the guy until Hop took over as champion. He couldn’t be jealous. It was wrong.

“Here you are,” Hop said, giving the kid back the card. “Be sure to have a champion time in your dreams.”

The kid beamed brightly and Y/N’s heart melted a bit as he nodded excitedly. “I will! Thank you!” he then looked to Y/N. “I get my license next year, which means I can get my first pokemon from you, right, Professor?”

Y/N smiled. “Absolutely.”

The kid ran off excitedly. Hop smiled at him. “So good with kids.” Y/N blushed as he laughed. “So cute too.” He smirked. “Maybe I should put a baby in you.”

Y/N went bright red at that and looked away. He was still lost in thought when they left the small restaurant. He bit his cheek as more fans approached. Hop happily took their notebooks, cards, and all sorts of things to sign, even doing photos with them.

Hop beamed as he worked with fans but saw Y/N’s face. He only saw that look when something upset him. He gulped and finished up quickly, walking with Y/N. “Babe?”

“Hm?”

“You alright?” Y/N hesitated. “Please don’t lie. I know when you’re upset.”

“Do you? Cuz it seems like this date is a contest between me and the fanclub,” He huffed then blushed. “I’m sorry. I don’t...I mean--”

“You’re jealous. Am I not giving you enough attention?” Hop asked. Y/N blushed at that. He huffed and looked away, earning a smirk from the champion. “Come with me, Professor.”

Y/N blinked and followed Hop, gulping a slight as they made their way down the alley. As Y/n made to ask him, Hop suddenly pulled him into a doorway of an abandoned building, breaking the handle and shoving him inside.

Hop smirked as he pushed Y/N against the faded brick wall. He quickly kissed the smaller man, making Y/N whimper quietly as his wrists were pinned over his head. The kiss lit his body on fire as he tried to pull his hands free.

Instead, Hop nipped his lip and growled in warning. "You've got my attention now," he said once he broke away. His chest swelled in pride as Y/N panted softly. "Be a good boy for me?"

Y/N just blushed at that and nodded. He was quickly lifted up, pants dragged to his knees and leaving him open as Hop fumbled a bit with his belt. He wasted no time,only licking his palm and wetting his cock before pushing in.

Y/N grunted and moaned slowly at that, blushing as he felt himself being stretched around Hop's cock. "Oh fuck," He whined.

The champion smirked and thrust hard into him. Y/N gasped and moaned as Hop fucked him against the wall, covering his mouth as teeth marked up his neck. He was grateful the lab coat would cover any Mark's left, and maybe hide how disheveled he was to others as they'd make their way home. Either way, he couldn't help but pride himself in knowing he still could antagonize Hop enough to even consider doing this.

Hop groaned as he thrust into him, smirking at Y/N's flushed cheeks. "Look at you. You were so needy for cock, you had to pout like a brat," he growled. Y/N blushed and mewled softly. Hop snarled and thrust hard into him, gripping his thighs tighter. Y/N moaned louder behind his hands. “You’re damn lucky I don’t want anyone else seeing you like this.” He smirked. “Unless you want someone to watch how you lose your mind on my cock. Maybe I should record it,” He groaned.

Y/N blushed brightly and shook his head, whining as Hop angled his hips. “Hop!” he whined lowly, eyes watering up as the champion thrust against his g-spot. “Oh fuck!”

“Give it to me, Baby. Show me how badly you need my attention.” He snarled, picking up the pace.

Y/N cried out against his hand, eyes rolling back as his back dug into the wall. He gasped as Hop pressed deep into him before pulling away suddenly. Y/N whined and adjusted as he set him down, gripping his length as he sucked him into his mouth. Afterall, an esteemed professor couldn’t just walk around with the Galar Region Champion’s cum dripping out of him.

Hop gripped his hair and thrust into his mouth, watching as Y/N let his hands simply hold his thighs as he opened up his throat. He choked a slight as Hop moaned and pushed into his mouth. His cock twitched as he orgasmed, groaning and whimpering when Y/N sucked and swallowed before pulling back.

He panted as Y/N fell forward a slight, a bit of his cum dripping out of the corner of his mouth before it was quickly licked up. Y/N was blushing and whimpering softly. “Fuck,” Hop panted softly. “Fuck...Couldn’t…” He smirked. “Alright then. I’ll just have to make sure you cum so much you black out,” He chuckled, making Y/N blush as he squirmed desperately.


End file.
